


Terrifying. Lonely.

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, they lay together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifying. Lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely comic: http://valinwhore.tumblr.com/post/143805586317/please-dont-look-at-me

“Lonely.”

He stared up at the ceiling, saying nothing for a long time. He listened to Ren’s breathing beside him, knowing that he was staring at the wall in front of him while lying on his side. There was no sound save for the occasional clink of metal as Millicent shifted in her sleep, her tags brushing together to make the sound.

Slowly he turned his head. He watched as Kylo tried to force himself to stay still, trying to hide how he felt. He reached out, brushing the back of his hand against the man’s back. There were no words. Words were just useless pleasantries at this point. He could feel Kylo’s body tense underneath his touch and he waited to see what he would do next.

Kylo turned over and laid himself on top of Hux in a tight embrace. He needed to comfort of close contact and heavy pressure. He needed to express his thanks without words and this was the only thing he could think of. He fought to keep himself in control, his shoulders trembling with the effort.

For a brief moment, as Hux felt hot tears pressed against his neck and shoulder; he wondered just when he started to have feels for this Force-user and whether or not this should be allowed to continue or not. For now however, he closed his eyes, holding Kylo close and burying his fingers in his hair.


End file.
